


mind game

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont read it if youre not comfortable, other ships will be added later, this is a horror au fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: for a tiny fraction of a second seungmin glitches. hyunjin completely missing it but felix catches it





	mind game

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a horror au fic but eh this chapter isn't really that bad but it'll be more creepy and all that in the next few chapters so if you're uncomfortable with it you can just exit here and don't push yourself!! (this chapter really sucks but please read the end notes and enjoy!)

“I’m on a hellevator.” 

 

They dropped to the floor in exhaustion, groaning when Chan shouts ‘Get up let’s redo it again.’ They move into position and just as the song starts, it cuts off into static and the whole room plunged into darkness. 

 

Felix could hear Jisung and Hyunjin shrieking loudly, paired with Chan and Woojin’s shouts of ‘Calm down!’ and what sounded like Jeongin crying next to him. He moved over, finding the boy and pulling him into his embrace, “Calm down Jeongin it’ll be okay, don’t cry I’m still here, we’re all here.”

 

He heard the room silence before Chan spoke up from somewhere across him, “Now that Jisung and Hyunjin have  _ finally _ shut up,” No one could see anything but they didn’t need to be able to see Chan to know that he was probably glaring in the direction of Hyunjin and Jisung. They heard a flick and Hyunjin shouting ‘ouch’ before Chan continued.

 

“It’s going to be okay it’s just a blackout it’ll pass soon. Seungmin if you’re still standing up then I suggest you sit down and everyone move closer to one another and just - I don’t know hold hands or something just make sure everyone’s here.” They scooted closer to whatever they guessed was the middle and Felix could feel Changbin linking arms with him and Hyunjin looking for Jeongin.

 

“I’ve got him don’t worry I think he’s sleeping already.” They talked about literally everything they could talk about (mainly about who the idiot that entered the dorms last was because their door was ajar and the security lock was off) while being in absolute darkness and it seemed like they’d been there forever before Jeongin suddenly shifted and asked warily, “How long have we been here for?” 

 

Sounds of scrambling around could be heard and they presumed that everyone was just looking for their phones before it was quiet and everyone was sitting down again. “Ah mines dead I probably forgot to charge it last night.” “Mine too. Although I did plug it in and it was clearly charging. But I don’t know what happened, I haven’t even used it once today.” 

 

They saw one phone light up for a second - it was Chan’s and thank god he managed to catch the time right before his phone shut down. “It’s.. It’s 3:15. We’ve been here for a good 4 hours.” The room plunged into silence again before Seungmin quietly voiced out, “Isn’t that the devils hour? We should honestly leave and just go back to the dorms I have a flashlight in my bag.”  

 

“Why the hell do you have a flashlight in your bag? Also devils hour? Seungmin we’re old enough not to believe that already.” They could  _ hear _ Seungmin rolling his eyes, “In case we get into situations like this you idiot. Also, I’m just being cautious.” They could hear Seungmin stand up before yelping, followed by a loud thud on the floor. “Seungmin? Seungmin are you okay?” Minho and Changbin felt around for the boy but were met with emptiness.

 

“He’s not here? What happened he was here just a second ago.” 

 

“Seungmin I swear to god if you’re playing a joke on us it’s  **not** funny especially not at this time. I will literally smack the living daylights out of you.” Jisung hit the floor clearly scared and annoyed. Before anyone could say anything, they felt sharp pains in their necks and the last thing they heard was Jisungs loud shriek before they passed out.

 

࿐

**_start._ **

 

Felix felt a sharp pain in his head before he opened his eyes only to get blinded by a bright white light, shutting his eyes in a millisecond. _ Where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven?  _ He sat up before reopening his eyes only to be met with an empty room, with painted grey walls and a huge metal door. He scanned the room for anything else other than himself and saw a tiny white piece of paper taped to the floor in the center of the room.

  
  


_ Whether you escape from this place or not is  _

_ entirely up to whether you chose to believe what’s _

_ real and what’s not. _

 

_ Find your other 8 members and if you’re lucky enough, _

_ you’ll escape. With your members. _

_ Your own fate is up to you. But just remember. _

_ Not everything you see is real. _

  
  


Felix shuddered, what was this crazy person doing? Playing with their minds? They were only teenagers and Felix was honestly terrified for Jeongin. Could they actually die here? He heard a loud clunk coming from the metal door, interrupting his thoughts (but for once he was thankful for a distraction). And for some reason he knew that it was the door being unlocked. He also noted that he heard many, many other clunks coming from outside.

 

He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. He was met with a whole corridor of unlocked and opened doors, and waited for someone, anyone, any _ thing _ to walk out of one of them. But after standing there for a good minute he was convinced that no one was coming out of any of the rooms. He looked around and as far as he could tell, he was the only living soul in the entire building of 7 floors. 

 

He fought with himself internally, his brain telling him to stay put and not to search around, but his heart telling him to explore the place and look for his members. Whether he died right there and then for making the wrong choice, he couldn’t really care anymore.

 

(But what he didn’t know was that the other members were right there, just as exasperated and terrified as him. Frantically moving to look for each other.)

 

He moved around all the floors, searching high and low for absolutely anything, a person, an animal, heck he would be glad if he could even find a chair to rest. The building was abandoned. The walls were all painted grey and there was absolutely nothing except rooms with huge metal doors like the one he had been in. The corridors stretched for as far as he could see and the place just screamed creepy.

 

After going through the 7 floors (or what he thought was the 7 floors. He couldn’t really tell anything apart anymore. Every floor was exactly the same. Even if he had been going around the same floor over and over again, he wouldn’t have been able to differentiate it.)

 

He threw himself on the ground, annoyed and frustrated. He’d been running around for hours but had found nothing at all, not even another clue to what the fuck was happening. He felt alone and scared and he honestly would’ve done anything at that point to just get back to his old life, just practicing and spending everyday with the other members.

 

Just then he could hear footsteps rounding the corner and he bolted up, backing himself up to a wall, standing there and holding his breath. He made up his mind and he wasn’t going to die before he could find his other members. He saw a familiar mop of brown hair and nearly cried out loud, it was Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

 

Hyunjin looked around before locking eyes with him, “Felix! We could hear someone crying from all the way on the other side of the corridor and ran over as quick as we could.” He threw himself at them, holding them both tightly and thanking them for finding him. He just might’ve gone crazy if they didn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! ok this is gonna be a long (ass ride) note thing but do read it!!
> 
> i kinda wanna make this an interactive fic w whoever's reading (only if ya’ll want to). you’ll get to make choices at the end of chapters and it’ll determine what happens in the end. but at the end of the story i’ll release chapters that show what happen if ya’ll pick the other options.
> 
> do comment below if you’d want me to make this an interactive fic!! And yes the chapters will be way longer starting from the next chapter (3-4k each chapter).
> 
> this wasn’t that long but eh do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!
> 
> hmu on twt if u want -> @leeminhyungnet/@ftkimseungmin ♡


End file.
